robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Closing In
After that “Don’t Blink” accident, I decided to just play ROBLOX games and not make them because the same thing might happen. I joined Jailbreak, but it switched me to a game with no name. There was a player that joined the server. They said, “after that mistake, you still want to play? You really are brave. Well, you’re closing in.” And then left. After that, he literally meant closing In because the walls were closing in. I was sweating and breathing heavily. The walls finally closed and squished me. Then, it teleported me back to jailbreak. But, everything was upside down and backwards. I just left the game and then sighed. “Why do I keep getting attacked by these people?” I said to myself. The more I thought about it, the more I knew. They want me because I blinked. But why? I didn’t have the answer yet to that one. Was this some kind of crazy staring contest where you have to not blink or you die? Sounds stupid, but could be true. I wanted to know the answer, so on discord I messaged my friends and told them about this. They said they were the ones doing this and pulling a prank on me. But I didn’t believe them. I went over to my kitchen table and got out my note book. I wrote down everything that has happened in ROBLOX and see if things connect or line up. I thought for a while. Staring at “Don’t Blink“ And “You’re closing in” on my paper. Nothing really seemed to match. But then, I wrote down what both of the games looked like. The game I was making was a gray baseplate. The closing in thing had gray walls, ceiling, and a floor. Gray was the only thing that connected or lined up. But what did the color “gray” mean for the hackers/attackers? Was it a secret code? Or do they have a secret language? I didn’t know because I wasn’t apart of the attackers. Then, I had an idea. I went into ROBLOX and made an account with a creepy name. I searched up my username and in my status it read ”I’m scared of the attacker Corp”. I didn’t put that there myself so the attacker Corp did. I searched up attacker Corp In groups and decided to join. A meeting was going on so I joined. The leader was on top of a gold statue. He looked at me and said, “young fellow, would you like to join us?” I replied with, “yes.” I walked up to him and he turned me into a black figure with red eyes. Like the rest of the characters. I sat down in a chair and wrote down everything he said. “And please greet the new member, everyone.” The leader said. Everyone greeted me. Then, he said the most important thing I was looking for. “New one, gray is a secret word we use. In our own secret language, gray means Important, Desired, or Needed.” I wrote that down as quick as I could. So, gray means something that you need in your life. But what did it mean in the games? I had the answer immediately. The games had gray in them because they are so important. Why are they so important? Because it has a secret script that makes it look like the real game, but it’s not. So when the user clicks on it, it teleports them to the important games so then they can steal your personal imformation. I looked at my account and saw it was deleted. Did I care? No. I still had another account. Now, I never use that account because I might accidentally join an “important game”. I didn’t know why ROBLOX has not banned to group yet because it was made in 2015. But anyways, WATCH OUT. These Important games can still be out there. The only way to check if it’s one of those games is if you look at the person who created it. It will show the attacker Corp. whatever you do, DO NOT PLAY THEM. Category:Games